Lights, Camera, Action!
by Babs567
Summary: First, Sheldon's sister came to town. A little later on, his brother stops by. Finally, his mother reveals the big secret. Rating has gone up to T. Please read and review :)
1. Missy

Hi, Everyone. This is my first attempt at a fanfic for "The Big Bang Theory", so please bear with me (also, please note that science is not my strong suit, and therefore, any experiments may not be humorous or make a lot of sense). Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

First part will be short; hopefully the other chapters will be longer.

Rating: K+

Summary: First, Sheldon's twin sister Missy comes for a visit. Then, Sheldon's older brother drops by for a "quick chat." And finally, his mother reveals a big secret.

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

First Sheldon's sister came to visit. Sheldon was working on yet another physics equation that he simply could not figure out. _Knock, knock. _Sheldon didn't want to be disturbed, for he was too engrossed in his problem. However, the voice spoke. "Shelly? Shelly, are you in there?"

"Oh, for goodness sake." Sheldon went to answer the door. "Missy, please. I was in the middle of a very important equation. Must you interrupt me now?"

"Shelly, I had a very long day. Now let me inside, please."

"Very well." Sheldon let her inside. "Can I offer you a hot beverage?"

"At least your manners are sound, even if your brain isn't."

"Mother had me tested!"

Missy sighed. "Hot cocoa, please." She thought for a moment, followed her arms and said sternly. "With marshmallows."

"But I only save those for a special occasion."

"The fact that I came to town isn't a special occasion?"

"No."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Just get me the hot cocoa. Please." She sat down. "You know, I'm dating Martin again."

Sheldon walked over to where she sat on the couch (next to his spot. She knew better than to sit there). "Martin? That freaky boy with the long hair?"

"Shelly, his hair isn't long. It's only down to his shoulders."

"Oh dear word, it's worse than I thought." Sheldon took out a piece of paper, wrote down a phone number, and handed it to his sister. "Here's the barber that I used to use down in Texas."

"He has his own barber."

"Well, apparently his barber isn't very good if he lets the boy grow his hair like that."

"You know, that boy has a name. And you better use it."

Sheldon sighed in defeat. "Fine. _Martin_."

"That's better."

"So," Sheldon said. He was just about to walk over to her with the cup of hot cocoa, when Missy called out, "Did you put marshmallows in it?"

Sheldon sighed. He went back and put the marshmallows in the cup, and then handed it to her. He sat in his spot and turned to face her, his hands on his knees.

"So, how are you and Amy?" Missy asked, taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

"Fine."

"Come on Shelly, you can do better than that."

"She's working on an experiment to see if lab rats are afraid of big bars of chocolate."

"Sounds fascinating." Missy wasn't impressed, but Sheldon didn't notice.

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"Two weeks." _Two, long weeks, _Missy muttered.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Penny again. I'm not staying here again."

"I never invited you."

"Not even your twin sister?"

"Would you like to stay here?"

Missy put down her cup and stood up. "Not really." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around, Shelly."

Sheldon sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

End of Part One. Thank you for stopping by!


	2. Adam

Lights, Camera, Action!

Part II

Next, Sheldon's brother decided to stop by.

"So, the theory was resolved?" Sheldon asked as he and Amy came up the stairs.

"Yes. Sheldon, what are we eating for dinner tonight?"

"It's Thursday. You know we always eat Thai on Thursday."

"Sheldon, you may be a creature of habit, but you are also a physicist. I think it's time we try some experimentation."

"And, what may I ask, do you pro –" Sheldon stopped short as he saw his brother sitting on the floor by his apartment, reading a book about sports, the one subject in school Sheldon did not excel in. How Adam and Sheldon were related, Sheldon didn't know.

"Adam, what a pleasant surprise. Have you been here long?" Sheldon asked, taking his key out of his bag and opening the front door.

"Not very." Adam stood up. "Good to see you." Adam knew better than to try hugging him.

"Would you like a hot beverage?" Sheldon offered, as the three of them entered the apartment.

His brother sat down on the opposite side of Sheldon's spot. He also knew better than to try and take his spot.

"No, thanks." Adam clasped his hands together.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood…"

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. You live in Texas. That's not exactly right around the corner."

"Can't a guy just want to visit his little brother?"

Sheldon shuddered. "I have a PhD, whereas you probably still sing in that rock band. I hardly think that qualifies me as _little_. You seem nervous. How's Amber?"

"Sheldon, that was just a high school thing. I'm now an accountant."

Sheldon snorted.

"And Amber…Oh, she's great…just great." Adam looked at the pretty brunette standing next to him. "You must be Amy."

"That I am," said the neurobiologist. "And you must be Adam."

There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened. "Hey Sheldon, what's your pass…well, hello there," Penny said, entering the apartment.

Sheldon sighed. "Why is it that my friends are always attracted to my siblings? Penny, do not get any ideas. Adam has been dating someone for the past year."

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

Sheldon turned to her brother. "Penny lives across the hall."

Adam gave her a little wave and smiled. "Hi."

"And, to answer your question Penny, the password is PENNYNEEDSTOGETHEROWNWIFI in all capital letters with no spaces."

"Thanks." Penny smiled again at Adam and then turned to Amy. "Girls night in my apartment tonight?"

"Sheldon and I are going on a date tonight," Amy said with a smile.

"We are?" said Sheldon. "But it's not the third Thursday…or the fourth Thursday…"

"I think it's time we change that a little. Just a little. Don't you agree?"

"But you know I don't deal well with change."

"Change is inevitable, bro," Adam said.

Sheldon turned to him. "Thank you for that, 'bro'." He made air quotation marks as he said, "bro".

There was another knock on the door. Sheldon went to answer it. "Hey there, Shelley. I thought I'd drop by and see what you were up to," Missy said.

"Adam's here."

Sheldon opened the door wider and Missy entered. "Well, so he is. Hi, Adam!"

Sheldon looked at his brother and sister. "Why are you both here?"

"Can't we just come and visit our brother?" Adam asked, rising from his seat as Missy went to hug him.

"No." Sheldon looked at his sister. "Did you call Adam?"

"Well, he knew to come down anyway. And don't get too excited," Missy said. "Because Mom's coming into town soon, too."

"Why is Mom coming?"

Adam and Missy looked at one another.

"Someone needs to start talking," Sheldon said.

"I think we'd better wait for Mom," Missy said.

Sheldon sighed. "When's she supposed to be arriving?"

Missy and Adam exchanged glances. "We're not sure yet."

"So what exactly are you two doing here?"

"Does it really matter?"

There was another knock on the door, and Howard Wolowitz came strolling through. "That woman is a nutcase!" He stopped short when he saw Sheldon's brother and sister. "Missy. And you must be Adam," he said, extending his hand. Adam took it. "That I am. Sheldon's older brother."

"You don't look like him," Amy observed. Indeed Adam did not, with sandy blonde hair and big, blue eyes.

"I look more like our mother when she was a young girl," Adam replied.

"Missy doesn't look like him, either," Wolowitz commented.

"She's female, I'm male. Isn't that enough?" Sheldon asked. "I mean, aside from the fact that I am smarter than both of you."

"Great."

"Not to change the subject, but what woman is a nutcase?" Adam asked.

"My wife. She's six months pregnant."

"It's perfectly natural for a woman to become hormonal during this time of her pregnancy," Sheldon commented.

"I'm sorry," said Missy, "Have you ever been pregnant?"

"No, but it's very understandable. First of all, there are the hormonal changes taking place throughout the pregnancy. Second of all, you have a living being growing on your bladder. I could understand where it might make a woman irritable and uncomfortable."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Sheldon."

Sheldon sighed. "All right, everyone, please leave. I have some work I must tend to."

"Don't you want to show me around town?" Adam asked.

"Howard is here. He'd be happy to take you around to town."

"Yup, Sheldon is a busy guy," Howard said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, hi honey…okay, okay. Pancakes and cream cheese…with black olives…and maple syrup on top." Howard hung up.

"That sounds revolting," Sheldon said.

"Just wait until Amy is pregnant, then you'll know what it feels like," Howard said, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

Sheldon shuddered. "Not for a long, long time."

"Have you guys even…well, you know…" Adam said.

Sheldon looked at his brother. "Engaged in coitus? No."

"Shelley's probably even barely kissed her," Missy said. "How long has it been?"

"Two years."

Missy whistled. "Better get a move on that."

"Amy is very patient with me."

Missy shook her head. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi Mom. Okay, we'll be there soon. Yes, I went to the church to pray this morning. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and looked at her brothers. "Mom's here."

End of Part II. Please feel free to read and review.


	3. Mrs Cooper's Surprise

Part III

Sheldon sighed. "Already? I was hoping not to have to deal with her at the moment."

"I'll get her. Back in a flash!" Missy hurried out of the apartment before anyone could stop her.

Sheldon sighed again and looked at his watch. "I really _do_ have some work I must attend to."

"I could help you," Amy offered.

"Thank you, Amy, but that is not necessary. You are a neurobiologist, not a Physicist. Our fields are extremely different."

"I don't think it would be that difficult for me to learn."

"I'd prefer you didn't, but thank you for offering."

Sheldon went to his desk, whereas Amy and Howard sat on the couch next to Adam. No one spoke; all they heard was the _tap-tap-tap_ of Sheldon's keys as he worked on his laptop.

"Hi, Mom," Missy said, coming down the stairs to hug her mother. Her mother held a little black duffel bag, a bright red carry-on, and a little black purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hi, Missy. I was expecting Sheldon to come and greet his mother."

"He has some work he has to deal with."

Mrs. Cooper shook her head. "All that boy does is work on stuff that I don't understand. I really don't know where he gets it."

"I don't think any of us do." Missy lifted her mother's duffel bag. "Gosh Mom, what do you have in here?"

"Well, who knows how long I'll be here?"

The two of them began to climb the stairs. "You know Sheldon isn't going to be happy once he hears the news."

"Well, he's gonna have to get used to it, because I ain't changing my mind."

"I know, Mom."

"How has California been?" her mother asked, trying to change the subject.

Missy shrugged. "It's fine. I've been staying by Penny again. I can't stand Sheldon's friends."

"Penny's a lovely girl. Then again, so is Amy. I wish he'd propose to her already."

Missy smiled. "I know."

By now they were approaching Sheldon's apartment. Missy knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Amy said, jumping up. Sheldon jumped at the sound of Amy's overeager voice.

"Gosh Amy, you could have given me a heart attack." He looked at his computer screen. "Oh no, and now the equation that I have been working on is ruined." Sheldon stood up. "No, Amy, it's my apartment; I'll answer it."

He opened the door. "Hello Mother," he said, as she and Missy entered the apartment.

"Hello, darlin', haven't you missed me?" she said, putting her bags by the chair.

"No, not particularly."

"Shelley, I think you were supposed to say yes," Missy whispered to him.

"Oh. Oops." He looked at his mother. "Just kidding, Mother, yes I've missed you." But, of course, there was no expression in his voice.

Mrs. Cooper put her hands on her hips. "Now Shelley, what is the one thing I have always told you when a guest comes over?"

"To offer them a hot beverage."

"And did you?"

"No…oops. Would you like a hot beverage?"

"Yes, thank you." Sheldon's mother sat down while Sheldon made her some tea. He handed it to her.

"So why are you in California?" he asked as he sat down in his spot.

The door opened again. "Sheldon, the pass—oh, hi Mrs. Cooper," Penny said brightly.

"Hello, Penny. How have you been?"

"Great."

"Are you still working at that Cheesecake place?"

"The Cheesecake Factory? Yeah, I'm still working there."

Mrs. Cooper shook her head. "May the Lord bless you with a more fulfilling job."

"Um, thanks, Mrs. Cooper."

"It'd be such a waste for you to not have a better with that gorgeous hair of yours."

Penny smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Cooper."

"All right, now anyone who aint my child, please get out."

"Why can't we stay?" Howard asked.

She looked at him. "Because you aint my child. This is a private family matter."

"Oh come on, Mrs. Cooper. Amy and I are practically family."

Mrs. Cooper looked at Amy. "Amy, sorry to say dear, and I like you and all that, but you aint part of my family until you marry Shelley. Speakin' of which," she said, turning toward her younger son, "Shelley, why _haven't_ you proposed yet?"

Amy grinned.

"I'm a busy man, Mother," Sheldon said. "I haven't got time."

"Good grief Shelley, haven't you even 'done it' with this girl?"

"Mother!" all three of her children exclaimed.

"He hasn't, in fact," Amy said.

"For goodness' sake, why not? It aint because you're crazy, I had you tested."

Adam grinned at his brother.

"Mother, what's your big news?" Sheldon asked, trying to change the subject.

"All right. Penny, Amy, and Wolowitz boy, get outta here and let me talk to my children in peace."

The three of them left the room.

"I should probably get going," Howard said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't to leave Bernadette for too long," Penny said. Suddenly, Howard's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi honey…yes, I'm on my way…there was a lot of traffic! Okay. Mwa, mwa, mwa. You too, kissyboo. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Kissy-boo?" Penny asked. "God, do I even need to ask?"

"No. Anyway, I'll see you guys later," he said, and left Amy and Penny at the door of Penny's apartment.

"You want a drink?" Penny asked.

"Sure, why not?" Amy responded, as Penny opened the door and let the two of them inside.

"So what is so urgent that you couldn't wait to tell us?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, Shelley, remember how Daddy died about 13 years ago?"

"Yes. That day was awful."

"It has been very difficult for me since then."

"I know. What's your point?"

"I have been dating quite a bit over the last few years."

"Why?" Sheldon didn't really see the point to this conversation, as he was growing impatient.

"Well, I've met a man…and I've been dating him for a very long time…he asked me to marry him.

"I assume you said no, correct?"

"Not exactly."

"So what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Wait. You said yes?"

"Yes. Shelley, I'm getting married."

Although Adam and Missy had both known, since they kept in touch with their mother far more than Sheldon did, they pretended to act surprised. "Oh wow, Mom!" They both got up to hug her.

Sheldon stayed put.

"Shelley, don't you want to hug your mother?"

"But—but—but you're getting _married_."

"Yep."

"When?"

"In three weeks. And you're all expected to be there. In _appropriate attire_," her mother added firmly. "Not a ComiCon costume."

Sheldon stood up and walked over to his board where he had written several equations down. "Oh dear. I don't know if I can get out of work – "

"Sheldon Cooper, are you refusing to be at your own mother's wedding?"

"Whose the guy?"

"Mr. Winkleton."

"_Mr. Winkleton_? You know that man gives me the creeps."

"He's a very nice man, and he has a lot of money, and he goes to church. What more could I ask for?"

"Yes, but his son used to give me wedgies in the 5th grade," Sheldon said.

His mother stood up. "Sheldon, he aint in the 5th grade anymore, and you gotta make peace with him. Besides, his son is married with two children. I'm sure he has changed quite a bit."

"Do I have to make peace with him?"

"You most certainly do. All right, I'm going back to my hotel. I need sleep." She took her bags. "Good night, y'all. I'll see you in the morning."

Sheldon was already back on his computer by this point. He just waved them off.

"Where did he come from?" Mrs. Cooper whispered to her two other children.

"And I can't believe I'm his twin," said Missy.

Adam shrugged. "Dinner?"

"Let's go." The three of them left the apartment, left Sheldon to his own world.

_A/N: This was only supposed to be a 3-part story, but I feel like it doesn't stop here, so I'm going to continue. Please R&R. Thanks! _


End file.
